gree443fandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by Ethan Television Network
This is a list of television programs carried by Gree Channel. Current programming Original programming * The Big Book (1979-2015; Replace by Mr. School, TV-Y) * Nahum! (1979-present, TV-Y7) * Big Kids (1981-present, TV-Y7) * The Nuts Company (2005-present, TV-Y) * Top Hats (2007-present, TV-G) * Team V (2012-present, TV-PG) * Late Night with Gree N. (1983-present, TV-PG TV-14) * It Hero Time (1979-2004, 2004-present, TV-Y7 TV-Y7-FV) * Outdate or Broken (2013-present, TV-G) Acquired programming * Dragon Ball Z Kai (2012-present, TV-Y7-FV) * Parappa The Rapper Anime (2005, 2007-present; English dub, TV-Y7) * Pokémon (2005-present, TV-Y7-FV) * ThunderCats (2013-present, TV-Y7-FV) * Little Bear (1999-present, TV-Y) * Blue's Clues (1999-present, TV-Y) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2010-present; leaving May 5, 2014, TV-Y) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2012-present; leaving May 5, 2014, TV-Y) * The Wuzzles (2001-present, TV-Y) * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (2001-present, TV-Y) * The Backyardigans (2006-present, TV-Y) * Muppet Babies (1989-present, TV-Y TV-Y7) * Fraggle Rock (1989-present, TV-Y) * Pee-Wee's Playhouse (1990-present, TV-Y) * South Park (2009-present; leaving October 12, 2013, TV-MA) * The Boondocks (2006-present; leaving October 12, 2013, TV-14 TV-MA) * MXC (2009-present, TV-PG) * The Big Bang Theory (2008-present; leaving February 3, 2014, TV-PG TV-14) * The Simpsons (1993-present, TV-PG) * Family Guy (2005-present, TV-PG TV-14-DLSV) * The Cleveland Show (2012-present, TV-14-DLSV) * American Dad! (2006-present, TV-PG TV-14-DLSV) * Futurama (2005-present, TV-PG TV-14) * The Fruitties (2011-present, TV-Y7) * Garfield & Friends (1994-present, TV-Y7) * Greeny Phatom (2005-present, TV-Y7 TV-PG) * Geo's World (2005-present, TV-Y7 TV-PG) * The Fairly OddParents (2004-present; leaving December 25, 2013, TV-Y7) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2010-present, TV-Y7) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1996-present, 1987-1996 Series, TV-Y7-FV) * Rugrats (2002-present, TV-Y7) * The Raccoons (1987-present, TV-Y7) * The Real Ghostbusters (1997-present, TV-Y7) * The Jim Henson Hour (1990-present, TV-G) * Jim Henson's Dinosaurs (1996-present, TV-G) * Looney Tunes (1985-present, TV-G) * The Muppet Show (1987-present, TV-G) Upcoming programming Original programming * The Food Show (Remake, premieres 2014, TV-Y7) * Maninth (premieres 2014, Not 1952 film) * Sherlock Holmes Jr. (premieres 2015, TV-Y7) * Re-Knight: The Epic Show! (premieres 2015, TV-14-DLSV) * The Raccoons (Remake, premieres 2015, TV-Y7) * Paul Blart: The Series (TV Series, premieres 2015, TBA) * Paper Mario: The Animated Series (premieres 2017, TBA) * Fun House from the Crypt (premieres 2018, TBA) * God VS. Evil (TBA, TBA) * Animals from Outer Space (TBA, TBA) * Mr. School (TBA, Replacing The Big Book, TBA) * Untitled Gree Show (TBA, TBA) * Untitled Gree Show (TBA, TBA) * Untitled Gree Show (TBA, TBA) Acquired programming * Galaxy High (premieres November 1, 2013, TV-Y) * Mr. Bean (premieres November 1, 2013, TV-G TV-PG) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (premieres November 1, 2013, TV-Y TV-Y7) * Dungeons & Dragons (premieres January 5, 2014, TV-PG) Former programming Original programming * A Oz Story (1979-1986, 1986-1993, N/A) * Balls: The Animated Series (1983-1987, N/A) * Epicfun (1987, N/A) * Magic Top Hat (1979-1981, N/A) * Star Map (1981-1982, N/A) * Lego: The Animated Series (1997-2001, 2013, TV-Y7) * The Food Show (1979-1990, 1990-2006, TV-Y) * Mars Attacks!: The Series (1997-2001, TV-PG-V) * Re-Knight (1981-1989, N/A) * The New Adventures of Indiana Jones (1999-2001, TV-PG-DV) * The New Muppet Show (1989, N/A) * Gamechallenge (1991-1993, N/A) * Teen's Kids (1982-1988, 1988-1997, TV-G) * Short Circuit (TV Series, 1987, N/A) * Big One (1983, N/A) * Jason State (2005-2008, TV-PG-V) * The Karate Jason (2008-2011, TV-PG-V) * Super Jason (2011-2013, TV-PG-V) * Mr. Power (1979-2007, 2007-2011, TV-Y7) * Play the Game (2012, TV-Y7) * Magic O (1980, N/A) Acquired programming * Tosh.0 (2010-2013, TV-14 TV-MA) * Little Bill (2000-2002, TV-Y) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1999-2007, 2013, TV-Y) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2009-2010, TV-Y) * Pinky Dinky Doo (2008-2012, TV-Y) * PB&J Otter (2001, TV-Y) * Godzilla: The Animated Series (2000-2003, 2013, TV-Y7-FV) * Naruto (2005-2010, TV-PG-V) * Dragon Ball (2005-2007, TV-Y7-FV TV-PG-V) * Dragon Ball Z (2007-2010, TV-Y7-FV TV-PG-V) * Dragon Ball GT (2010-2012, TV-Y7-FV TV-PG-V) * Angry Video Game Nerd (2010-2013, TV-MA) * Storyteller (1990-2013, TV-Y7) * One Piece (2013, TV-Y7-FV) * Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2008-2013, TV-14 TV-MA) * Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010-2011, TV-Y7-FV) * Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011-2012, TV-Y7-FV) * Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012-2013, TV-Y7-FV) * Gree Yoshi (1995-1996, 2005-2011, TV-Y7) * Naruto Shippuden (2010-2013, TV-PG-V) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1999-2013, TV-Y7) * Scan2Go (2011-2013, TV-Y7-FV) * Beavis and Butt-head (2005-2012, TV-14) * The WotWots (2012-2013, TV-Y) * Metalocalypse (2009-2013, TV-MA) Canceled programming Original programming * Play With Animals (1978; Babyish) * Dr. Bob (1978; unaired) * ECO (1983) * Teen's Kids Again (1984; unaired) * Bey, Dad (1986) * Babe (1995; based on 1995 film of same name but, Gree Channel Canceled the show for no reasons, left 13 Episodes unaired) * The New Moxy Show (2001; Originally Update of The Moxy Show but, Gree Channel Canceled The New One Due to 9/11) * It Superhero Time (2004; Originally Replace It Hero Time but, Gree Channel left Old One Aired Alone and New One was Canceled) * Sonic Z (2005; Sequel to Sonic X) * The Youtube Poop Show (2007; Annoying) * Justin Bieber: The Show (2011; Gree443 Hates Justin Bieber) * Team Fortress 2: Tha Adventurz (2012; Originally on The Channel. but, It Move to The Greeny Channel) * Space Jason (2013; Due to The Poor Reviews of Super Jason) Acquired programming * Happy Appy (1999; Nightmares) * Gree City (2005; He Hates Gree City) Category:Lists Category:TV Shows